


the ballad of valentines day

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Lets just imagine that Coulson is a hopeless romantic at heart, and he gets May a bunch of "cheesy"  and "overrated"  Valentine's day gifts that the team keeps finding around the Base. (I stole the gif off google)I don't care that it's a bit late. Happy Post-Valentine's day everyone! Find someone who looks at you the way Coulson looks at May!





	the ballad of valentines day

     **Daisy**

   "What the-?"  Daisy opened the gym door, staring at the stuffed panda bear in May's gym cubby hole. Setting down her exercise clothes and water bottle in her own shelf, Daisy moved to examine the plush animal.

   The fuzzy bear sat with a large smile and a big red heart held in place by it's paws.  _Does May know about this?_  Daisy thought, her face twisting with confusion.

   "What are you doing?" May appeared in the door, and stalked over.

   "What's this?"  Daisy asked, referencing to the bear with a playful smile.

   May walked over, and looked at it. "It's  _mine._ " Melinda said quickly and frowned, but a ghost of a smile passed over her lips as she snatched the bear, and stuffed it into her gym bag.

   "Whose it from?" Daisy smirked.

   "No one." May responded, walking over onto one of the mats. "You comin' or not?"

    -:x:-

 

    **Jemma**

   Jemma Simmons was busy in the kitchen making little heart-shaped cookies for Fitz. mixing up the pink icing, Jemma reached around to retrieve a spatula when she heard someone stumble behind her.

   Turning like a dime, Jemma looked in time to see Coulson duck behind the counter. "Sir? Is that you?" Jemma called.

   Coulson popped up, eyes darting. "Is anyone else here?" He asked.

   "Uh, no?" Jemma raised her eyebrows. "Do you need help?"

  "No. Sorta... Yeah." Coulson kept his hands under the counter. "Is there a vase in here?"

   "A what?" Jemma stared. "A vase?"

   "Yeah..." Coulson looked down.

   Jemma searched until she found one, handing it to him as the director filled it with water. and turned away. Returning to her cookies, Simmons glanced back up, catching a flash of color as Coulson disappeared down the hall with a bouquet of flowers.

   -:x:-

 

      **Fitz**

   The engineer was finally done programing a special gift for Jemma. Walking down the hall to the biochemist's room, Fitz smiled as he imagined Jemma's reaction to the robot monkey that could play a recording of him saying;  _"I love you, Jemma"_  On repeat for up to four days strait on pure battery power.

    Looking up to see a card wedged in May's door, Leo stopped. 

   The words,  _'Dearest Melinda'_  were written in fancy handwriting on the envelope that Fitz could only guess was from Coulson.

    _Huh,_ Fitz thought,  _I didn't know that they were a thing_.

-:x:-

 

    **Mack**

   Hearing footsteps behind him, Mack frowned.  _Who was here in the garage?_  He wondered. The steps echoed in the direction of his boss's precious car, and Mack impulsively called out, "Don't you dare touch Lola, or Coulson'll kill you!" then thought about his words. "Unless you're May, in which otherwise, I don't want to die."

   "No, I'm not May." Coulson's voice responded. 

   Mack turned around to see the director with his back to Mack, facing his car and reaching inside.

   "Can I help you, sir?" Mack asked. Truthfully, he only wanted permission to work on the antique car.

  "Actually, yes." Coulson answered. "Could you give her a new coat of wax and shine 'er up?"

   Mack looked at him, confused. "Yes, sir."

   "Thank you." the boss turned around, leaving the garage. Pulling down supplies for his latest assignment, Mack walked over to the car. 

   Inside, where Coulson had just been, was a heart-shaped box of chocolates. "Goin' on a date tonight, boss?" Mack snickered.

   -:x:-

 

       **Yo-Yo**

        Passing agents down the hall, Elena saw a flash as she passed May. Turning around, Yo-yo dashed to the agent, using her power to check out the chain around May's wrist.

   Her super speed allowed her to affect someone without them knowing (Unless she hurt them, of course) and ducked down to uncurl May's fingers from around the charm.

   It was a silver heart, but Yo-yo didn't have enough to read the inscription before she put May's fingers back and was drawn back to her former position, and traveling down the hall. 

   Glancing back, Yo-yo was relieved to see that May hadn't reacted.

   Where  _(Who)_  had  _(Given)_  May gotten a silver charm bracelet  _(from)_?

   -:x:-

 

     **May**

   Melinda ducked into her room, and slipping her nail under the envelope flap, opening the card that she had found in her door.

    _'Meet me in Lola at 7:30._

          _-Phil'_

    Smiling, May set the panda bear next to her pillow. God it was cheesy. But she loved it for some reason. The little bear made her smile.

   Looking up, Melinda was surprised to see a large vase of flowers on her nightstand, sporting roses and lilacs an so many more. Walking over, the specialist leaned down to take a big breath. They smelled so good!

    Smirking at the thought of Phil sneaking into her bunk to leave them, May smiled as she got ready.

    -:x:-

 

    **Team's POV**

   "Awww! that's so sweet!"  Daisy melted, watching Jemma hand Fitz the cookies. The engineer blushed, and asked about the monkey.

   Jemma forced a smile. "It was... lovely." She said, shuddering. Daisy had seen the robot monkey that stared at the biochemist and screamed,  _'I love you, Jemma! I love you, Jemma!'_ until Jemma gave it a hug to make it quiet. But Jemma loved the thought, she really did.

   Mack presented Elena with a large assortment of roses. 

   "Anybody know where Coulson and May are?" Someone asked.

   "I'm assuming that it has something to do with Lola." Mack said. "Boss had me wax 'er up."

   "Who does he wanna impress?" Daisy smirked, smiling as she folded her arms and whistled.

   "I'll be back..." Yo-yo got the message, darting out the door and appearing a half-second later. 

    Yo-yo grinned as she reported, "Guys, Lola.. is  _gone_."  

 

 


End file.
